


And Liam Knew No Mercy

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Caning, Consensual Sex, Dildos, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Friday nights with the pack could mean videogames and pizza. Friday nights with the pack could also mean videogames, pizzaandLiam Dunbar as a party favor. Liam loves every second of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo... I began typing and this came out. It's like kinky and pornographic but the ending is so fluffy I wondered whether I should add "Fluff" to the tags. Anyways, I hope you like it.
> 
> WARNING: This fic contains graphic descriptions of sex between men _and_ of several potentially triggering practices (refer to the tags for that). Remember that everything you read here is **FANTASY** and you should not attempt it in real life unless it is SAFE, SANE and CONSENSUAL for everyone involved. Also, werewolf healing is factored into this. Do _not_ go overboard with a non-werewolf.
> 
> The author does not own Teen Wolf nor anything related to it and there is no profit made from this story.

It was a Friday night and the boys in the pack had Scott’s house to themselves as Melissa was working the night shift that day and wouldn’t be back until sunrise. Plenty of time for them to have fun.

They played videogames and ate pizza, but mostly they just sat back and relaxed, basking in the calm of the beginning of the weekend. Liam spent most of the time sat on Scott’s lap, trading lazy kisses with him while Stiles and Isaac tried to drive each other off the road in Mario Kart. Brett, Mason and Parrish found that more entertaining that actually playing.

Nights like this always began this way: perfectly tame and unassuming, but it was only a matter of time until things progressed. The first sign that the fun and games were about to escalate was when Scott’s hands found their way underneath Liam’s sweatshirt, and began roaming the firm expanse of his back. A quiet little moan from Liam was Stiles and Isaac’s cue to give Mario Kart a rest. Scott tugged on Liam’s sweatshirt, urging him to take it off.

“Come on, Li, the guys want to see,” Scott murmured on Liam’s ear as the other boy shuffles on Scott’s lap to pull the piece of clothing off. Scott licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend’s bare torso, and traced the muscles on his abdomen with his finger. “You’re beautiful, Li,” he breathed.

By the time Liam’s got his jeans and boxers off, Mason had already got out the rope he always brought for nights like this, and was standing on the living room table tying the rope to a ring in the ceiling that once upon a time had held a hanging basket with plants, until hospital duties and supernatural shenanigans kept the McCalls from tending to it.

With Liam fully naked and the rope in place, everything was set for the fun to begin, but Scott knew his boyfriend needed some time to get into the submissive headspace needed for their activities to be enjoyable for all of them. Scott already knew how to accomplish that.

“Hey, pup, why don’t you crawl to the kitchen and fetch us the beers I left in the cooler?” Scott asked his boyfriend while scratching behind his ears. Liam obediently got on his knees and crawled to the kitchen, followed by six pairs of eyes that admired the sway of his tight ass.

Liam found the cooler on the floor and pushed it with his arms as he crawled back to the living room, where the pack was sitting back comfortably and enjoying the sight of a naked kneeling Liam.

Liam gave everyone a bottle, crawling his way around the living room, before going back to the armchair where Scott sat and placing his head on his alpha’s lap.

The look on Liam’s eyes as he looked up at him was all Scott needed to know his boyfriend was ready.

“Good boy,” Scott praised as he patted Liam’s hair. Liam beamed at the praise. “Let’s get you ready.”

Mason and Stiles tied Liam’s arms and legs with the rope, Liam going completely pliant and malleable in their hands. Once Liam was safely suspended over the living room table and they made sure the position wasn’t too uncomfortable, Brett and Parrish got the table out of the way so they had a clear space to have fun.

“Good to go,” Stiles said as he patted Liam on his ass. Liam closed his eyes in bliss. He loved the feeling of being suspended.

And so the games began.

They never really had a plan of what to do with Liam. Mostly they had fun teasing his body in whatever way they came up with. This night they began caressing the wolf’s body, tickling his most sensitive areas and pinching his nipples and butt cheeks. Liam was hard within seconds, and he mewled so deliciously when Mason bent down to gently lick on his balls.

Scott found a pair of clothespins and attached them to Liam’s nipples. Liam moaned as the pain on his buds collided with the rush of pleasure the sensation sent to his dick, which was promptly slapped by Brett. Liam let out a choked sob.

At some point Isaac’s fingers found Liam’s hole, and began slowly working him open as he pushed generous amounts of lube inside. Isaac played with Liam’s prostate and had fun keeping the boy guessing when his finger would touch the sensitive bundle of nerves and when it would merely probe at his insides. Liam cried at a particularly high pitch whenever those hits on his prostate timed with Parrish’s thumb teasing the head of his cock.

Stiles had no qualms about being rough with his ministrations. He played with the clothespins on Liam’s nipples and pinched the head of his dick. He attached a third clothespin on his balls, just to see how Liam would react. The way he squirmed in pain and pleasure was the perfect reward for his efforts.

Scott loved how pliant Liam became on nights like this. He never complained or shied away from the greedy hands that played with his body. Scott knew it was a testament of how much Liam trusted his pack. One thing he always did, though, was beg for release, but it never came easily with the pack, Liam must always work hard to earn it.

Parrish got out two large sticks that had thick dildos attached to them. He handed one to Isaac and kept the other. Isaac used his to impale Liam on it with one swift thrust, pushing the tip of the dildo hard against Liam’s prostate. Liam moaned so hard. Parrish took advantage of the wolf’s open mouth and shoved the other dildo in it. Liam clamped his lips around it and dutifully began sucking on the piece of plastic.

Isaac and Parrish played swinging Liam back and forth, while Brett had fun jacking Liam off, keeping him on edge. Sometimes they slowed enough to allow Mason to catch Liam’s balls inside his mouth and suck thoroughly on them before pulling out so Isaac and Parrish could start swinging Liam again. Everyone loved how helpless Liam looked impaled on the two sticks, his eyes wide open as he was swung back and forth.

When Scott got the cane and the flogger from his room, they freed Liam’s mouth. It was always a pleasure to hear him scream.

“Cane or flogger, pup?” Scott asked, raising both items in front of Liam’s line of vision so he could see them clearly. Isaac never once stopped playing with the dildo shoved up Liam’s ass. Liam was so dizzy-headed by that point that he couldn’t come up with an answer.

“I say both,” Stiles piped, “why limit ourselves?”

“I think you’re right,” Scott agreed thoughtfully, “alright, I’ll take the cane,” he added, handing Brett the flogger and walking around Liam to stand next to Isaac.

“You want me to pull out?” Isaac asked.

“Nah, keep teasing him,” Scott shrugged as he raised the cane and landed one swift strike on Liam’s ass. Liam wailed.

“It barely touched you,” Parrish scolded him, “give him one more, Scott.” Scott wasted no time complying, this time hitting Liam a bit harder. Liam cried out this time.

“Go on, Brett,” Scott said, “your turn.” Brett happily swung the flogger and landed a hit on Liam’s chest, making him scream in pain.

“This is fun,” Brett noted with a smile.

After that, Scott and Brett went to town with Liam, simultaneously caning his ass and back and flogging his chest and thighs. All while Isaac drilled on Liam’s prostate with the dildo. Stiles and Mason knelt underneath Liam to lick, suck and tease his cock and balls. A few minutes into it Liam was already trembling uncontrollably in his bindings and a fine layer of sweat covered every inch of his skin. Liam moaned and cried and beg but the assaults on his body didn’t stopped.

Liam’s eyes were practically bulging out of his face when they finally got tired of tormenting him that way. Liam knew that only meant a new kind of torture awaited.

Mason manipulated the ropes so Liam hung lower, closer to the ground and right at the height of the guys’ crotches. Liam could guess where this was going.

“You want to come, Li?” Scott asked, caressing his abused butt, while Isaac rubbed his thumb against the sensitive head of Liam’s dick.

“Y – yes – yes,” Liam stuttered.

“You gotta give us something first, pup, you know that,” Scott explained softly.

“I – I’ll do anything,” Liam pleaded.

“Anything? Like what?” Scott asked. Isaac was jacking Liam off tantalizingly slow now.

“I’ll suck you off!” Liam offered.

“You are doing that anyways,” Scott shrugged, completely indifferent to Liam’s desperation.

“I’ll do anything you ask from me, just please let me come. Please, sir, alpha, please!” Tears were flowing out of Liam’s eyes now. Mason kept pushing the dildo relentlessly against his prostate and Isaac had reached a whole new level of slow in his ministrations to his dick.

“I’ll keep it simple,” Scott says at last, “you’ll let each of us fuck your face, while that dildo stays in and a hand will be always on your dick. You don’t come until you’ve serviced us all. You come without our say-so and we’ll get you hard again and won’t let you come in a month. Understood?”

“Y – y – yes, sir, I understand,” Liam rushed to say.

“What do you say?” Scott asked sternly.

“Thank you, sir, you’re very generous,” Liam said.

“Good pup,” Scott said, patting his head.

Parrish was the first to go. He fucked Liam’s face hard and fast, making him gag every once in a while before pulling out and spraying all his load on Liam’s face. Mason was next. He happily slapped Liam’s face for what felt like an eternity in order to stall Liam’s release. Liam begged and begged as Stiles rabbit-fucked him with the dildo. When Mason finally pushed between Liam’s lips, he held his head firmly and fucked into it until he shot down Liam’s throat.

Isaac enjoyed watching him struggle with his long dick and laughed at Liam when he gagged. He aimed his cock so his come landed on Liam’s back and enjoyed the sight of the sticky fluid trickling down his spine. He and Stiles switched positions and Stiles wasted no time plunging into the welcoming heat of Liam’s mouth. His come joined Isaac’s on Liam’s reddened skin and Stiles slapped him firmly on the face before praising him for a job well done.

Brett fucked into his mouth while merrily telling Liam of all the times he wanted to see him in the position he currently was when they were both at Devenford. He vividly described all the different scenarios where he’d wanted him and Liam to fuck and by the time he came, Liam was wide-eyed and open-mouthed, his mind reeling from the vivid imagery as Brett’s come dribbled down his lips and chin.

Scott was last. He rested his dick inside Liam’s mouth and allowed Liam to suck on it at leisure and control the pace for a little while, before grabbing him by the ears and pistonning his hips until he reached his release, which he used to paint Liam’s face with thick stripes of come.

Once they were all sated, Mason raised him again so Liam hung a little below the height of everyone’s heads. Stiles roughly pulled the clothespins off making Liam yelp and Mason maneuvered the stick on his ass to play with Liam’s prostate. Stiles clamped his mouth on Liam’s nipples and began sucking on them greedily, while, Scott, Isaac, Parrish and Brett’s hands began playing with Liam’s cock and balls, stimulating him to the point of near insanity.

They kept cheering him on for him to come, but every time Liam came close to the edge, they all let go off him and reveled on the frustrated cries the tied wolf let out. 

“Awwwwww!” they all complained in fake sympathy whenever Liam didn’t get to come, and once they laughed at him for a while, they started all over again, vigorously jacking him off, fucking him with the dildo and sucking on his nipples. A hand was always fondling his tight balls as well.

“Please, please, please…” Liam begged over and over, but it was useless. Once again he came close to the orgasm he desperately needed, once again they cheered him on and encouraged him, and once again they pulled off.

“Awwwwww!” they all said. Liam started crying uncontrollably at the cruel sound of their laugher.

“Please let me come,” he begged sounding almost defeated.

They brought him to the edge three more times, Scott kissing his cheeks and whispering sweet encouragements on his ear every time they denied him his release.

“It’ll be over soon, babe,” he said as sweetly as he could, “only a couple hundred times more and you’ll get to come,” he added, and basked in the sight of Liam’s alarmed face.

After the fifth time, they silently decided to let the poor trapped wolf come. They jacked him off more vigorously, Mason applied more force on the dildo and Stiles sucked on one nipple as he pinched and pulled on the other. And finally, finally, they let Liam have his orgasm.

Liam cried and moaned in satisfied pleasure as firm hands milked his release. The thick dildo was firmly seated on his prostate and there were stars dancing behind his eyelids. He could hear everyone cheering.

The reprieve was short, as even his pleasure came with a torment. Brett continued jacking him off long after his climax was over, and forcefully played with the head of his cock, relentlessly rubbing the oversensitive organ. Liam struggled in his bonds and cried as Mason began assaulting his prostate one more time.

“Please, please, stop!” Liam pleaded, but all it got him was Brett pulling out his claws on his free hand and trapping his nipples between them. His other hand never once stopped stimulating Liam’s dick.

“Mercy, please have some mercy!” Liam cried, but he was afforded none as the torment continued for some time more, until Brett and Mason decided they’d had enough fun and let him go. Liam whimpered at the feeling of the dildo sliding out of his ass.

They were all hard again, so Mason lowered him down and they all circled Liam so they could jack off over him. Their come landed everywhere: his hair, his back, his shoulders, his neck. The come that fell on his hair quickly dribbled down on his eyelashes and the rest of his face.

"Intense," Mason whispered, sated, and he was pretty sure he heard Liam let out a weak chuckle.

After they were all spent and tucked back inside their pants, Stiles helped Mason untie and release Liam. They both rubbed his sore back and shoulders and whispered sweet words of praise as they did so.

“You were awesome, Li,” Mason murmured.

“You made your alpha feel so good, you made us feel so good,” Stiles added. Liam could almost feel himself dissolving in his friend’s hands.

Liam curled into a ball on the floor as everyone said their goodbyes. He could hear Brett and Parrish patting Scott on the back and congratulating him for having such an obedient little beta. Isaac put the clothespins away and took the cane and the flogger back to Scott’s room while Stiles got rid of any evidence of alcohol. Once Scott and Liam were left alone in the house, Scott put the living room table back in it’s place and crouched down to pick Liam up and carry him in his arms.

Scott carried Liam upstairs and placed him gently on his bed, before heading to the bathroom to get a towel damp with warm water. He used the towel to clean the come off Liam’s body and reveled in the smell of his pack’s combined s`cent on his beta’s skin.

As he wiped the area surrounding Liam’s abused ass, he noted how the wolf’s healing mechanism had kicked in and his hole didn’t look so sore anymore. Soon, it would be as tight and new as a virgn’s, and Scott would have so much fun with it. But not tonight. Liam’s had enough for the night, possibly the week. It would be a while before they all played like this again, and Scott and Liam would probably limit themselves to traded handjobs and blowjobs for the next few days.

Liam stirred on the bed and Scott fetched a large chocolate bar he had ready on his nightstand. Liam opened one eye at the sound of the wrapping opening and Scott helped him sit up on the bed and prop himself on the soft pillows.

Liam silently munched on the chocolate bar while Scott stroked his hair idly. Once he was done with it, Liam curled himself on Scott’s chest.

“Was it good for you guys?” Liam asked with his mouth against Scott’s skin.

“We should be asking you that,” Scott laughed, “it was awesome, _you_ were awesome.” Liam purred in Scott’s arms. “You did like it, right? We didn’t go overboard or anything?”

“It was great,” Liam said, “like, painful and shit, but great all the same. Can’t wait for next time.”

“Got any ideas for next time? Anything you want to try?” Scott asks him.

“I am way to fucked out to think of something,” Liam says, “though I did see something neat in a movie once. A guy tied down and getting doused with chilling water while this large-ass dildo was shoved inside his ass.”

“Now that’s a thought,” Scott muses dreamily, “you all tied up and impaled, squirming under the cold water. You always suffer so prettily,” Scott tells him stroking Liam’s hair.

“Good to know you think I’m pretty when I’m fucked out and begging to come,” Liam jokes.

“It’s when you look the prettiest,” Scott says, making Liam snort.

“Dorky dom,” Liam mocks.

“But I’m _your_ dorky dom,” Scott says and Liam tightens his grip on Scott’s torso.

“Mine,” he agrees possessively.

“Sleep now, I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow,” Scott tells him.

“It better be strawberry pancakes. I didn’t almost go insane with the need to come for less than strawberry pancakes,” Liam demands.

“Strawberry pancakes it is,” Scott promises as he reaches out to turn off the light. As he closes his eyes, he thinks of how pretty Liam looked all tied up, marked with the come of everyone in the pack and begging for release, of the adamant trust in his eyes as they pushed him towards his every limit. Liam definitely deserves all the strawberry pancakes in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think.
> 
> This story now has a sequel named [Liam's Cold Shower](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10335944). Enjoy!


End file.
